Checkmate
by Aeon Rose
Summary: It was checkmate the moment they slipped, masks they wore sloughing off, forms quivering, anticipating what future held. (Followup to Raindrops In The Cracks.)


**A/N: Inspired is an understatement. :) Thank you for the support, its brilliant, makes me grin. There may be more of these, with other characters...**

Checkmate

Kara stared into the distance, Raiden _other_ side of Jinsei Chamber, stepping out from life blood itself, hue_ carmine_, pristine white robes stained _black_, stains larger, blotting _page_, ink bottle carelessly _flung_.

The God may as _well_ have stabbed her in the gut with its _quill_, stomach_ heaving_ with sight.

* * *

This _wasn't_ the God she knew. With each 'cleansing' of the Jinsei, Raiden _changed_, incarnation_ defiled_, soul wasn't purified. It _putrefied_, thunderer's _appearance_ the same, when alone, with _her_.

* * *

_Normal_. He _mastered_ looking himself with her, despite knowing she _knew_ his truth. Kara didn't like being treated like she were dumb, _dullard_, fractious_ child_. Facing him grew increasingly _impossible_ for the Goddess, until _feeble_ heart reminded her that in _order_ to respect the one _she_ cherished, she _must_ look.

Looking sank precious, tender,_ smarting_ heart, gazing stamped heeled_ boot_ onto it, after she threw it into dusty chamber_ corner..._

* * *

_Two_ decades, Kara held position of Goddess,_ single_ hopelessly aching,_ humanity l_usting, _deity_ pining after Raiden. _Several_ times, she forced _past_ her power threshold, pain barrier_ shattered_, agonising headaches would accompany _nosebleeds_, waves of dizziness _forcing_ her onto couch. She'd lie, were it not for the idea of errant _drips_, waterfall on _cream_ linen deemed thoroughly appalling, _enough_ blood being spilt, fluid incredibly _stubborn_ to remove.

She wasn't shy about talk of _menstruating_, Raiden made aware of _everything_ it did to her. Kara_ always_ apologised, blaming hormones, _cramps_, nausea for irritating _turn_ in mood.

It_ wasn't_ him.

This was a _lie._

It wasn't _always_ him...

* * *

She began noting quiet became _heavy_, Raiden, _well_ versed, incredibly astute man fell _silent_, speaking deemed ineffective, Kara _incredulous_. Part of her maliciously _wished_ to use the 'L' word, _placate_ him, but when she went to _voice_ it, _nothing_ came out.

She_ feared_ saying it, _feared_ his reaction. Physically, they _were_ compatible, _dangerously_ so. They caused _bruising_, height, weight _differences_, having to accommodate that, _injuries_ followed, passion easily slipping _past_ soreness, pipping_ it_ to the post. She would catch skin with _nails_, lines running down arms, snaking, conjoined with _veining,_ digging nails, heels into God's hips, back, anything to _keep_ him there.

He couldn't move_ if_ she seduced him into _restful_ slumber, getting what she _wanted_, whilst giving him what he _needed_. Using herself _would_ have felt wrong, _if_ she cared.

After _ten_ years, she cared for _his_ well-being, heart _and_ head engrossed in keeping him the _him_ she gave _tattered_ soul, worn out _heart_ to.

She found herself _if_ she cared too.

_He_ cared, locating her no matter how far she _strayed_ from self-care, Raiden would guide her _back_ to the world of the _living_, when her_ soul_ flew into the_ clouds..._

* * *

Viewing change, _subtle_, Raiden took to apt _solitude_, days long, nights terribly cold, _lonely_, Kara hating _every_ second, his side of the bed permanently _frozen_ in time, time when he wished to _be_ there.

If he _did_ sleep, it would be in the _Jinsei Chamber,_ filled to brim with_ energy_, then some, _much_ to spare. Kara taking _some_ of it in, when he_ allowed_ it.

Closing in on _edge_ of pushiness, _pushing_ her away, knife ridge prodded Kara _all_ over, God's tongue sharp, _vicious_, woman _dejected,_ faith in _herself_ waning.

Ceasing _hope_ in Raiden was fruitless, woman forcing herself to look _past_ misplaced resentment.

He was not upset _at_ her, _with_ her.

* * *

He was_ troubled_ with fact Earthrealm, despite murdering Shinnok, aligning _themselves_ with Outworld, its _new_ Emperor, Kotal Kahn, _damage_ lingered, fractures in _mantle_, cracks in _core_, ground _unstable._

Things falling to ruin around thunderer was _common_, his own chamber's floor, _walls_ fissures. Kara's remained _firm_, held fast, her ground _unshakeable._

So then, why _did_ Raiden try to _make_ it quake?

* * *

Why was he attempting to_ break_ her? She made herself_ brittle_ around him, paper thin _walls_ letting him _hear_ her destruction, _fury_ let out in safety, sanctuary _temple_, _violent_ bursts of spectrum purple energy _erupting_ from pores.

Her nose would pour_ life_, grenadine splashing _hands_, running between _fingers_, knuckles coloured nasty _bruise_ hues, shading _coarse_, walking_ past_ him, _head_ down, _eyes_ downcast, stone _evidently_ more interesting, _devastating_ God as realisation made him acutely _aware_ she looked at the ground because she could not _stand_ to look _at_ him.

She couldn't stand who he'd _become_. She _tried_ to want who he had become, _preferring_ old self, _obvious_. She didn't need to _say_ it.

* * *

Washing dishes, much needed_ cool_ shower taken, Summer_ sizzle_ prompting woman to wear little, nothing step _too_ far, she put on one of _Raiden's_ cotton shirts, neck tie _undone_, sticky skin making fabric_ transparent._ Telepathy was a_ funny_ thing, hearing someone's_ mind_, whilst _disconcerting_, at _first_ no longer bothered her.

Raiden was walking up garden path, large cobbles scuffed under foot. His aura, haze, cloud _cream_ was splotched, _muddy_ trails floating, phasing in and out.

When aura's grew _messy_, the kind of mess _children_ made when left alone with _creative_ supplies, it meant _mental_ distress, strain, _outburst_ imminent.

When you could see straight _through_ someone, Raiden could try and_ fail_ all he wanted, though that also meant_ he_ looked beyond_ outer_ appearances...

* * *

"_How are you?_"

Goddess went with submissive,_ reproach_ with usual demeanour. Raiden raised brow, upset that he wasn't as alone as he'd _hoped._

"**_Redundant question_**."

Jaw dropping, common decency_ flew_ from the window nearby, scurrying away_ quickly_, fear building.

"_Redundant_ answer. I merely asked_ how_ you are feeling. No need to _snap_."

_Fire_ lingered in Goddess' belly, she _refused_ to back down, get on her back, side, too _warm_ for form to react, Kara _damning_ that it _did_, visible from, she was sure, _other_ side of house...

* * *

"I am _tired_, Kara," thunderer walked to partner, fingers tracing _jaw_, working up to _cheek_, Kara _blinking_, tears making her wish to _squint_, "I am also _sorry_. I find myself working to the bone, heart no longer in it, mind _flurry_ when I need it _clear_."

"_Brain fog_?" Kara placed her hand upon his. He nodded. "Can I _try?_"

She flicked kettle switch, getting out mug and box of green tea.

"For the _body_." Digits worked their way onto God's temples, mauve _silk_ surrounding crown of ivory, relaxation _immediate_, secondary reaction _goosebumps,_ making their way _audaciously_ down length of spine. "For the _mind_." Kara _smiled_, taking tea bag, natural scent _reassuring_, pouring water into mug.

* * *

Noting Raiden's head tilt, woman_ mirrored_ it.

"Glad to see _I've_ worked wonders. _Magic fingers_."

She _winked_, wiggling them, _snorting_ victoriously. Attention taken _off_ steeping tea, hazels kept watch on_ still_ blue waters. Reaching _around_ her, Raiden took mug, barely acknowledging her _existence_ further, making way towards couch, woman in _disbelief_.

Sighing, she lent on kitchen worktop, view making _clear_ she had 'forgotten' to wear panties that day, and bra, with the_ excuse_ sweat gathering under _breasts_ and between _legs_ was repellent, _especially_ when it _soured_.

She needed _no_ excuse, God _leisurely_ enjoying show.

* * *

_Observing_ Kara rapidly became his _favourite_ thing. _Vice_, if you _knew_ him. He gave her _space_, though eyes drilled _holes_, woman's hands worming their way across figure, dips, _curves_. Whilst she _refused_ to return look, flashes of _pink_ emanated from irises, skin flushing _similar_ pallete.

Concentration of a_ champion_, Raiden remembered to blow on _scalding_ liquid, _before_ sipping, woman's legs _wobbling_, lines crevasse in head, around orbs, concentrating furiously herself, brow furrowed.

Head affixed in God's direction, _burning_, flashing irises melted his _resolve_, thunderer sighing, standing, closing _aquamarine's_, opening _rubies._

* * *

Goddess, unable to move let it be known she was _delighted_ with turn. Lover made_ it_ look easy, her look easy, body caving in _seconds_. Wailing, _loud_ as she wanted to be, they _were_ alone, giving affection _complicated_ at the_ best_ of times, _heaven_ in the _worst_, time taken to _further_ make things difficult.

Taking seconds, freeing himself, pulling her hands _behind_ him, holding hips _hostage_ with his own, kitchen worktop, Kara guiding him herself, _eager._

* * *

This wasn't _saccharine_, it hit _stridulous_ level, brutal stake, _claim_ made, purchase unable to be made, Kara making lip _bleed_, anticipated _permission_ hovering, _stars_ in eyes, _exhales_ brief,_ inhales_ ragged.

_Spoken_ authorisation couldn't have come soon _enough._

* * *

It was_ two_ years in, signs things were _shifting_, sand _displaced_, there was a _hardness_ in Raiden's eyes, taking Kara became _dominan_t, woman far from _complaining,_ coy_ futile_, acting demure when Gods _knew_ she wasn't from the _moment_ she let herself meld with the _opposite_ sex.

Kara took to bringing _binds_, marks on wrists, _stunned_ thunderer handed_ authority_, clout weighty, _immensely_ enticed, coveting him, _sneaky,_ making herself _irresistible..._

She_ required_ nod, mind twisting _where_ this could lead, rope _twisted_ in fists, wonder _vast_, where she could _lead_ him.

Nod _obliterated_ perception, _third eye_, instead writing God's novel, _addendum_, notes in _margin_ when she discovered something _new..._

* * *

Turning_ tables_, Kara took him in onsen, garden, _chancing_ it in her_ Earthrealm_ home, her _parents_ frequenting often.

They were_ not_ caught, careful, _several_ uses of phrase. Neither wanted _children_, unwilling to place anyone else in_ mortal_ peril, placing _kids_ in that_ mess_ abhorrent.

They had their priorities_ straight_, despite hearts, minds_ disagreeing_, strength _voracious_, until it required_ sating._

They would push and pull,_ push_ when it grew _too_ much,_ pull_ when passion, agonisingly_ raw_ overflowed.

* * *

If Kara let _go_, knots _untied_, he would _leave_ her.

If he flew away, Kara_ panicked_ that her fractured, _clipped_ wings would not _carry_ her, _fear_ palpable, scaring her _tremendously_.

_Did_ he know she cared? _Was_ he aware of what he did_ to_ her? He drove her sanity to the _Netherrealm_ and returned it _charred_, frazzled.

Raiden was _cannily_ yet _generous_, Kara held no_ regret_, little to _complain_ about. Her own_ folly_ drove, spurred their _union_ on.

Neither _voiced_ their concern, their _adoration_, they_ merely_ used themselves to _keep_ the peace.

_Their_ treaty lay _with_ them, _beside_ them,_ unwritten._

They would get along to penning it _another_ time...

* * *

It was _checkmate_ the moment they _slipped_, masks they wore _sloughing_ off, forms _quivering,_ anticipating what _future_ held.

Checkmate_ chipped_ at their monikers, _rust_ falling onto sheets, as they sifted for glittering _gold_ in pools of_ ash_, scattered to _wind_, carrying melodies their hearts made _collectively._

Heartfelt, tragic, _mournful_, light show emanating, ripples in sky, _satin_ stillness.

Checkmate began _without_ end, game _frustrating_, neither wished to _win_, surpass, _outrun_ other.

Pieces would be played _strategically._

What mattered was _how_ they played them...


End file.
